Shimmering Moonlight
by HolySummons
Summary: Sesshoumaru is turning 10 years of age, and it is time for His father to take Him home to the Western Lands to begin training, but Inu no Taisho, His father, is worried about the instability and pent up feelings His eldest son harbors. What is going on i
1. Impending Fate

Shimmering Moonlight  
  
Part One ~ Impending Fate  
  
By Princess Ari  
  
*Please note that I am not the creator or author of the Japanese manga Inuyasha. I also have no connection to those who have brought Inuyasha to television either in Japan or the United States or in any other country. The copyright for the characters mentioned and the original storyline is strictly held by their perspective owners - more specifically Ms. Takahashi, the actual creator of Inuyasha. This work is only a fan fiction. No infringement on copyrights or ownership of characters, places and/or ideas was intended on the creation of this story. If there are any questions or comments to be left for me, please do so at BelovedDaughterOfMaatAndSet@hotmail.com . Do not sign me up for Spam mail, thank you. I hope you enjoy my work. Any constructive criticism is most appreciated. (  
  
Inu no Taisho remembered his past mate with a deep hurt and pain that the only way He'd show it was through isolation, deep in the woods. He was there from early sunrise and now it was still early, but growing to mid morning. There was just something that kept Him there. ::Tomorrow shall be a joyous and grave day indeed.:: And it was not something He regretted, the day that is. It was actually one of His greatest and happiest days of His life! The joy came in the promise of a new day for the Western Lands, a new Lord to begin training and when His day came, take over His rightful position. But that hope also reminded Him of the past.of His not so long gone wife and Lady of the Western Lands, His lands, that soon He would have to depart to once again - and that was what made Him hurt and have pangs of pain. He would have to separate from not only the woman He loved presently, but from the young son she had born to Him. And, He would have to separate His eldest son from His youngest. ::They have different destinies.:: Though, it was more defined what the destiny of the eldest was to be. Sesshoumaru, His heir apparent and successor when the time came. This should bring Him hope, but He foresaw some of the characteristics that made His eldest to be possibly a great threat: instability held within a shell of impenetrable calm and cool mindedness. It did not escape Inu no Taisho that His eldest was silent, withdrawn, emotionless. He didn't act like a child - He stopped acting like a child when His mother died. He never played with the other children - even when Inu no Taisho arranged for youkai relatives from the Western Lands to be brought to their new, although temporary, home. He was like a ghost. He was spell bound. Inu no Taisho knew of no way to snap Him out of it either. Sesshoumaru and His mother were so very close. She adored Him, and He got His regal bearing from Her. Yes, He took after His father greatly, but He also has so much of His mother in Him. He inherited Her stripes. He also bore that noble, royal blue crescent moon mark upon His brow, as did His mother before Him. When the single Prince and in the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru hated to leave Her side when it came time for duties and outings that didn't include Him. That was when He was a small toddler.then much more open with His emotions.something that now was no more. Inu no Taisho loved His past wife, mother of His eldest son and heir with all His heart and all His soul and all His being. There was nothing that would have taken Him away from Her, not even the beauty of His present mate. He kept His Sesshoumaru's mother as the one and only Lady of the Western Lands. ::I wish that would tell Sesshoumaru something positive!:: He would never think of replacing Her with another, youkai, hanyou or human. He couldn't. He still loved Her so very much. Even He did not completely come through the passing of His Lady.Yet, as Lord of the Western Lands, at the age He was, at the position He was in life, He knew that life still went on. Inu no Taisho thought about how these hidden and deep emotions of Sesshoumaru's would affect His whole family, not just His new mate and young hanyou pup, but His side of the family, and His late wife's side. Would Sesshoumaru's deep love for His mother make Him choose Her side over His own, and with that, would Sesshoumaru then bring chaos and war in the Western Lands.both sides of the family were extremely powerful, and in their own right were able to claim the throne and power of Inu no Taisho. And then, what about the other Youkai in the other parts of the ethereal, or those that made the Earth plane their home? Lastly, but never least, He wondered about the mate He was about to leave and the hanyou son that may never see His father's side of life. What would Sesshoumaru's feelings spell for them? Although He knew that Sesshoumaru held at least some love for the young hanyou pup, that may not be the case shown in the future. He could only hope and pray to the Kami that it would be seen to for the best. What else could He do? As it was Sesshoumaru was pretty set in His ways of being withdrawn, silent.His face cold and unwavering, His stance usually slow, steady, smooth, ethereal. Nothing much betrayed Him.Only His blood betrayed Him. "Sesshoumaru does not belong here on the Earth plane." Inu no Taisho finally spoke to the flea demon on his left shoulder hiding a bit under the long stand of creamy and white colored hair that fell over his ear and down his shoulder. "Tomorrow I shall take Him back to the Western Lands." "Th-That, Lord Inu no Taisho, may be the best thing for all of us." Myoga spoke in his unsteady, unsure voice. He hesitated to speak to the great Lord of the Western Lands about such things. Though truth be told He was more fearful of the sullen Sesshoumaru who wouldn't tolerate His presence one bit, as full dog or as human figured. Fearful and hateful due to the one member of the family who was intolerant of Him, who was cruel for the sake of whatever - perhaps just for cruelty's sake - as far as He knew. But then, Myoga was just too afraid to really learn much else. Inu no Taisho spoke, sensing the fear and the anger at the mention of His son to the flea youkai, "no, Myoga. He's -" He paused while holding back a sudden rush of sadness. ::It has already started.:: This was not the first time He tried to explain things to the flea youkai. "He's not evil. He's not cruel for cruelty's sake. You do Him wrong to mock Him. He lost His mother. He thinks me horrid, having taken another woman to bed so soon after His mother died. That is one reason why I had the Tetsusaiga created." again silently choking back sadness that welled up inside of Him, and hurt, thinking of son and first mate and wife. "Just in case." Tears actually fell now. "He is my Prince. He does have that power." "I know, Lord Inu no Taisho." Myoga was suddenly sorry for His feelings towards the boy.but they vanished quickly when His sudden insight to the plight of a lonely boy with everything upon Him returned to fear. Inu no Taisho sniffed that fear, ::that is a fear we all have every right to have.::  
  
Speaking of that boy, as Father and flea youkai spoke and thought, up the path ran little Inuyasha, with taller, silent Sesshoumaru behind Him, briskly walking but not bothering to pace Himself with the child that ran laughing and yelling back at His brother about not keeping up. Sesshoumaru said nothing in response to anything Inuyasha said or did. He just walked, followed, stared, like He was staring right through everything ahead of Him, yet still studying it inside and out. Sesshoumaru then sniffed the scent of His father and Myoga. He stopped about ten feet away from the tree and looked up to the branch where His father sat dangling his left leg, his right up and bent, facing forward. He said nothing, just stared. Myoga looked down at the boy. He asked Inu no Taisho, "what does He feel?" Inu no Taisho looked down when Inuyasha climbed three-quarters of the way up to where He was. "Inuyasha, already able to climb these trees?" He smiled warmly. He had wiped his tears away so that His own pride would be unquestioned by the child. Then He turned to look at His staring eldest son. ::No movement! That stare that just very rarely betrays His possible inner feelings.if I was not His father, I would not be able to sense anything from Him!:: He gave a look suddenly of shock, then settled back, still looking at Sesshoumaru. ::On our way home, I will try to get through to Him.:: He then turned His head back and forward. ::I must, I have to.:: Inuyasha climbed higher and tugged on His father's clothing. "Why did you leave so early daddy?" He was smiling so wide and seemed so fun loving, so carefree in His early childhood. "Momma's been worried." "I'm sure she has, my son." Inu no Taisho looked at Inuyasha and smiled kindly. But then, caught out of the corner of His eye, He observed Sesshoumaru spinning around to quickly leave, even more briskly than when coming. He looked up. ::Are my fears to be confirmed?:: He sighed. Then back to the young child that wished to scramble up on His father's lap. "No, child, let's go home. Let's go to momma." He smiled and stood up on the branch, then leaped down, feet away from the tree, turned around and waited for the little one to catch up with Him which only took a few moments, as Inuyasha was quickly learning not only to climb, but to leap and jump at heights and bounds. Holding his son's hand, the made their way back home.  
  
"There you are!" Himeko exclaimed with relief. She was still soft spoken and gentle in her worry, her physical beauty unscathed by the feelings. Qualities that attracted Inu no Taisho to her from the very instant. Qualities very much like Sesshoumaru's mother, albeit, without an air of authority surrounding her. "What is wrong? Why did you leave us?" She was at the table with food placed out for all the family. To her side was Inuyasha, across from her was Sesshoumaru. Inu no Taisho looked at Sesshoumaru at the table with food before Him. He just stared off to the wall behind his father's second mate. Nothing said, no respects paid to His father. ::What is He thinking!:: Inu no Taisho wanted to scream at His son, get a response, get emotions, something that would prove to Him that He is not a physical void. "Sesshoumaru!" He burst with an exclamation that showed his love, showed his happiness, and still betrayed his worry. Sesshoumaru looked up slowly to His father with those gentle, sullen golden eyes. He didn't speak at first. After being pushed a bit by his stepmother, he spoke silently, "yes, father?" "Tomorrow is your tenth birthday, the day you start to learn to become an adult! This is to be one of my greatest days and pleasures of my life! I begin your training at once! We return home, to the Western Lands, in the morning!" He gave a sad slight smile in hopes that His son would perk up.  
  
But this was to no avail. Sesshoumaru just turned and regained His stare at the wall. "What about Himeko and Inuyasha? They are your new family now. You will want them to come too. Or will you leave me in the Western Lands and come back here? Will you for-" He stopped Himself. Inu no Taisho was coming to wits end, but with that one slip perhaps there was hope?! He didn't know what to do or to say. He only knew He had to get Sesshoumaru to release the inner pain and sadness. "Sesshoumaru, I am taking you home. I will train you, but yes, I will return here every now and again. You are part of this family as well. Don't exclude yourself from everyone." Myoga spoke up but only Inu no Taisho could hear Him, or so He thought, but Sesshoumaru did hear. "Ah, He has not fully recovered from the thought and feelings of His mother's death, yes, but it seems Lord Sesshoumaru also has great jealousy over feeling that He is not part of your life anymore." Sesshoumaru got up and turned and left the room. He said nothing to his baby brother and his stepmother, who only sat with sad eyes of her own cast down. Inu no Taisho glared at Myoga and proclaimed out loud for all to hear, "He is very much a part of this family and He is not only a part of my life but a continuation of it!!!" He was left with his left arm and hand outstretched wanted to catch His eldest son, and slightly so with his right to His mate, threatening to cry, and Inuyasha, who didn't know what to make of the situation transpiring. He was torn between the two worlds. Two worlds that He knew He couldn't leave and He couldn't keep because of the ties to each. He turned to Himeko. "It is His birthday tomorrow. You know what I must do." Inuyasha yelled with a happy cheer for his brother and a giggle. Himeko looked up at Inu no Taisho, "I know. I knew it would come. I know He needs to learn His ways. I know He is your Prince. Yet, what of Inuyasha? What will become of Him, being your son and my son. He too is torn between two worlds. And if you return to the Western Lands with Sesshoumaru to train Him and resume your duties, what will be of Inuyasha when it comes time for Him to learn and be trained?" She closed her eyes, cast downward again. "Yet, I know that Sesshoumaru is most unhappy here. He does not love me, and I feel and fear He only tolerates Inuyasha. If He has any love for His brother.it does not show. Nothing shows!" With that last sentence she shot her face and eyes up at her mate in terror and worry. She then looked down cast again. "Sometimes . I wonder if we were truly meant to mate. I love you, and am so happy for Inuyasha, and yet, the whole world has changed around us. Nothing will ever be the same again." Inu no Taisho sighed at her words, agreeing. "Sesshoumaru." He paused. Inu no Taisho could dream and foresee some of the fate and destiny of those around Him. It was not an easy task even for a Great youkai such as Him. He needed the help of spirits greater than even He most of the time to foresee such possibilities or futures. "Sesshoumaru will either come around, or He will die in the process of dealing out His anger and hatred over loosing His mother and of you because I took you to bed so quickly. He sees no release. I must try to get through to Him. That is one reason why this world is just not for Him - not at this time.if ever." He too was sullen. Even Inuyasha became quiet, turning his head back and forth looking at His mother and His father, a look of concern all over his face. He had his feet pulled up and childlike played with his toes. "Momma, Daddy?" He finally broke the barrier between them. Himeko burst out crying at that moment. She put her elbows on the table, and her head rested on her hands, covering her face. Inu no Taisho looked at her in sorrow, closed his eyes, opened them, and then turned to his young Inuyasha. Kneeling down to the boy, he softly spoke, "I am taking your brother to a place where He will hopefully be happy. I am taking your brother home tomorrow. I won't be with you or your mother for a while. Inuyasha, I will come back, though, I promise you, I will come back." He had tears well up in His eyes again as He clutched His son and held him close and tight. "Why can't I go with you?!" Inuyasha was confused, but still had some hopeful joy in His voice. "I wish I could. Yet, you are still young. I couldn't take you away from your mother. And, the Western Lands you are not prepared for yet. Someday perhaps you will be able to join with your brother there as a family, but not now." "We're not a family?!" "Yes! Yes we are!" Inu no Taisho let go of His boy. "But Sesshoumaru will be Lord someday, and His wife, Lady, and His children, His heirs and heiresses." He got His head back to making sure Inuyasha understood Him. "Inuyasha, you are my son, by your mother. Before I knew your mother, I had another, a youkai like myself I loved so very much, and through Her, I have your older brother as my heir apparent and my other beloved son. I love you both so very much! But He is now ten, the age in where He must start learning to be an adult, and learn His duties for the time when I am not there. Only I can supply this training." "If nothing or no one gets in your way!" Myoga butted in, where Inu no Taisho flicked him off with a snap of his right fingers. ::Not now, Myoga! Not now!:: Then Inu no Taisho turned back to Inuyasha. "Child, your brother is a Prince in High Standing in my Lands. It is not only His right but also His duty to return, to begin learning to rule. I cannot do that here." Himeko then started, "May-Maybe you could, if you gave it a chance!" She then sobbed more. Was it the impending loneliness that filled her? Was it for what would happen to Inu no Taisho? To Sesshoumaru? To Inuyasha? To herself? Inu no Taisho had that covered, so He hoped, with Tetsusaiga. "Himeko, I so wish to be with you and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, more than almost anything." "More than almost anything?" Himeko quieted some to look at Inu no Taisho who had only entered her life five years prior. "You know I love and devote myself to protecting you and my home lands. If I could, I would have taken you there years ago.but you also know that means crossing over the boundaries that separate this physical world from that world. It cannot be done in the physical, by humans." Inu no Taisho frowned at her and yet still held sympathy. He wished she would remember these things. He did love the Western Lands, and His people, even though He loved His family more in a way, equally in all others. Himeko, head bent down again, just stayed quiet, choking back tears and trying to calm herself. All she replied with was "yes, my Lord." Inuyasha then jumped up and demanded of His father's attention. "Take me with you! If you cannot take momma, at least take me!" He stomped his little feet with determination and frustration. Inu no Taisho saw Himself in little Inuyasha. "I would if I could, my son. I would if I could." He turned His head just then to see that Sesshoumaru was standing there at the doorway. ::How long has He been there?:: He thought. So much silence from the boy just was not good. They had to be on their way. No later than tomorrow morning - dawn. He turned to face the flea still on His shoulder, who was now arranging Himself with a packed bag. "Myoga, stay here while I am gone. Protect Inuyasha and Himeko. Tell me quickly if anything is amiss." "Aye, my Lord!" Myoga blew off some relief. He hopped off the Great Dog Youkai in His human form and settled near Inuyasha who bent down and stared at Him with awe making a slight gasp. Inu no Taisho stood. He turned and approached Sesshoumaru. He laid his left hand on His son's right shoulder. "Be prepared to go tomorrow at dawn." He smiled. He took Sesshoumaru into His arms and hugged Him tight. He silently let tears roll down His cheeks, not allowing anyone to see them, though Sesshoumaru could sense them, as He returned the embrace, yet only slightly. Almost avoiding the interaction, the love and protection. Almost. Sesshoumaru's own eyes were now closed, wanting to cry and allow the feelings out. They just would not come. Or was it truly pride? Yet inside, they were pouring, as his heart was bleeding. ::Something has to give.:: Inu no Taisho thought, still holding onto His oldest as if He feared Sesshoumaru was slipping away into a void where there were no possibilities of return. ::Something has to give! He will either learn to love all and rule wisely, or He will be eaten by His hatred and create hatred amongst all. Everything rests on Him, yet He has been so traumatized by His mother and I. What will happen to everything and everyone?:: He looked up and stared to a far wall with the tears stained on his face. ::What will it be?:: 


	2. Voices Of the Past

Shimmering Moonlight  
  
Part Two ~ Voices From the Past  
  
By Princess Ari  
  
*Again, please be informed this is strictly a fan fiction and I do not own any of the characters mentioned, places, events, etc. The only character that could be considered mine is Sesshoumaru's mother - or at least Her name, plus the name of Inuyasha's mother. If the characters though are to be used by Ms. Takahashi in the future, they are her characters and not mine. The original storyline is owned by Ms. Takahashi ~ Rumiko Takahashi. Those who have created the storylines to the anime are also indebted with credit. Copyrights belong to those people alone. Also, I need to mention that the name for Inu/Sess' father, Inu no Taisho, is derived from another fan fiction - by a person alas I cannot remember - and she too is given credit for this title. Basically it means, from what I understand, "King of the Dogs." I mention the One Source of All in this part of the story. Take this as you wish, but please understand I do not know much of anything about Shintoism, the ancient religion of Japan, and so I may be mistaken in using this sense of religious/spiritual termology. No offense is meant to those who read this and do follow Shintoism, please forgive the faux pas. Thank you. I hope you enjoy!  
  
He was dreaming, but sleep was not easy at all, it was an absolute nightmare for the Father of the hanyou pup who would miss Him terribly in His young youth, and then also father of the full youkai, Inu Youkai, that He would take home with Him in just a few hours. Inu no Taisho was on His side facing his comfortably sleeping wife who seemed at peace. He was not though. Twisting and contorting His face in disgust, anger, disappointment, rage, sadness, despair, trauma.  
"Save our Youkai pup!!!" The words rang so loud in His ears that He instantly woke up. Inu no Taisho shuddered awake and looked around Him. That voice! His past mate! She was with Him in spirit! "What!?" He demanded, "Where are you!? My Queen!!! Where are you!?"  
Himeko woke up slowly, but she heard His words and struggle. She saw Him sit up right, still looking around and then sitting on the edge of the mattress, she watched Him put His head in His hands and mumble something.  
"What have I done?" He asked - the spirit and Himself. "Am I the one who has ended the circle of life? Have I caused this? Am I truly the one to blame?" He cried - letting go of His pride for once as He was now mature enough to know when it was just right to allow emotion - something His son did not know - sobbing.  
Himeko shot up and put her arms around Her beloved mate. "My Lord, Dearest, what is wrong? What happened?" She too was near tears as she was earlier the past day at supper. It was heartbreaking to Her to know that soon - soon He would be out of Her life - if only for a while - but how long of a while?! And with all the enemies He has, all of the enemies that would dare to catch Her precious Inuyasha and maybe even Herself for mating with the Inu no Taisho! "Tell me please!"  
The voice sounded again. "Save our Youkai pup!!! Teach Him our ways!!! Stop being selfish and think of Him for once!!! He's lost and alone!!! He lost me, and how you are acting, you are telling Him that you are gone from His life as well!!! Plus our people of the Western Lands!!! HELP OUR SON!!!"  
As powerful as He was, as gifted as He was, as changed as He was - for the better or for the worst of the future - Inu no Taisho help his hands to his ears, shaking his head, eyes clenched shut. Then He stopped, when the voice stopped. It was both audio and in His head. He could not escape it."Dearest Setsuna." He spoke softly, letting more tears roll, but now he stopped sobbing.  
Himeko knelt, but leaned back in surprise and sadness, her own crying had calmed. This was the first time He had mentioned the name of His past mate, wife and Lady of the Western Lands, Queen in Her own right and in right of Her marriage. Himeko was terrified of what was going on with her mate. "Inu.Inu no Taisho.Setsuna???"  
Inu heard her. He looked straight ahead. He stiffened and straightened His back. "Setsuna.Queen.Lady of the Western Lands.my late wife and first mate.mother of Sesshoumaru."  
"Why do you mention her?" Fear was in Himeko's voice. Was she to be abandoned?!  
"She is speaking to me." He bent His head in shame. "I took you to bed too early - I thought of myself. The pain of loosing Setsuna so soon.with little Sesshoumaru still in his fifth year of life...was just too great, and clouded His better judgment. But He did understand. More than I thought. I hoped to erase the pain by falling in love again." He turned his whole body to look at his now mate. "Himeko, Setsuna.Setsuna is right.I was selfish."  
"Is that what I am now to you?! Is that what Inuyasha is to you?!"  
"No!" Raising His imperial voice, Inu no Taisho startled Himeko with His tone and answer in general. "You know better than that. You too are being selfish! Sesshoumaru has lost everything - or so He feels. He must release these feelings! They could destroy Him - and who else would die in that process?! Perhaps our own son, Sesshoumaru's young brother!"  
Himeko was so terrified she shook, but she then calmed to speak, "Sesshoumaru - Y-Yes," she then too hung her head in shame, "we did not think of Him, did we?"  
"No."  
"We were too caught up in our own happiness, getting what we needed.forgetting a young child. We were not in the right!" She let tears roll down her cheeks. Then she looked at her Lord and mate. "I understand that Sesshoumaru must learn the ways of His kind and the Western Lands. I just wish - now.now I wish I were more of the mother that He needed.I never did act like a mother to Him. I allowed Him to do His own thing. I ignored Him too much. Neglect." She cried, but then settled again, turning away then turning her head back."I am so very sorry!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was awake, and He heard everything His stepmother and His father were saying.as the walls were paper-thin and there was not much room in the small home they occupied. He sat with His knees up to his chest and his own head hung a little low. He thought much. He thought of what He remembered of His mother, He thought of what He remembered of His father, He remembered the Western Lands. All three were then a welcome to Him, and while now He was not displeased to be returning home, the mother He so loved was now replaced, and She was no where here or there, and His father was no longer the father He remembered.He had changed. He remembered what His stepmother said to Him, "Your father has changed for the good!" And that made His blood surge and heart pound in anger. Yet, still, on the outside.He kept His façade of calmness, sullenness. Once He looked at Inuyasha beside Him, but then turned away in disgust. He could not take His brother's presence at this time. Inuyasha reminded Him of His stepmother and father too much - a pair that excluded Him, whether His father said so or not.  
  
Inu no Taisho held Himeko in His arms, as they lay together, but His mind was on the past. A past that was relentless in reminding Him of the good and the bad. It just wouldn't let up! Or was it He didn't want to let go? Could He let go? He remembered one of the fond times with Sesshoumaru and Setsuna.  
  
"Momma! Daddy! Momma! Daddy!" Sesshoumaru cried from the wet bed. He had wet himself for the second time that week. Sesshoumaru smiled as His father approached Him, weary from a busy day and little sleep from the constant chirping or complaining or needs of His baby son.  
"I am here, Sesshoumaru, my son." Pride was in Inu no Taisho's voice. He looked at his wet son, even at such an embarrassing time, and He looked at Sesshoumaru with such a pride that nothing could destroy or master. "What's wrong?"  
"Peepee."  
Smiling, bent head down to his son, Inu no Taisho began to fix the problem.even though there were servants, the King of the Dogs, Lord of the Western Lands was not going to force them awake to attend to His firstborn child and son. No. Even a wetted bed was an honor for Him to change. He was such a proud father.  
"Daddy!" Sesshoumaru giggled when His father laid Him down to clean and change Him and His bedding. He fidgeted with His small chubby arms and legs kicking and flaring about in childhood excitement. He loved the attention He always received from everyone. He knew His place even at such a tender age as three!  
Inu no Taisho was so proud to be a first time father, and that His first-born was a son. He had his heir apparent. There was nothing and no one who could take what this child meant to Him away, and he would make sure that there was nothing and no one would dare try to take away the position this little boy was rightfully to be trained to take upon His own demise. He finished cleaning and changing Sesshoumaru and then He put Him back onto his mattress where soon He feel right to sleep, on His back with His new clean cloths and matt with a protective cloth put down. ::Just in case,:: Inu no Taisho thought to Himself.  
At that time He felt a hand on His left shoulder, and he turned a bit startled, but smiled when He saw it was Sesshoumaru's mother, Setsuna. She has a royal blue crescent moon on her forehead, something Sesshoumaru inherited, along with red-violet stripes on her arms and cheeks. Her skin was pale and white, but there was no mistaking that she was healthy and well - just at this time in the morning groggy. Her pale blue eyes looked at Her son with happiness and peaceful joy. Her hair was just as long as Inu no Taisho's - down to the knees - and a white silver.even in the darkness only lit by torches and a central fire it sparkled and shimmered.  
  
Inu no Taisho put his right hand on hers, "He is precious, so very loved, my Shimmering Moonlight." He then turned and took his wife into His arms gently and kissed her passionately. She did not refuse the affection, and before they left the room to their own, She blew a kiss to Her son. On the way out she softly spoke, "He is now three months of age, and already walking and talking so clearly." Tears welled in Her eyes. "My boy," She looked at Her leader, King, and mate, "my boy is so destined for such good things! He is so smart and so quick, He's growing up so fast!" The tears fell. "I do not wish to miss a minute of His growth! Not a minute!" Inu no Taisho nodded, "neither do I, my beloved. Let's sleep now, and let Him sleep. It will be morning soon and we have duties." Setsuna did not argue, and wiped away the tears.  
  
It was very dangerous, Inu no Taisho's life, Setsuna's life, the life that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would both bear in their own time, would have to bear in their own time. Enemies of the noble and royal family of the Western Lands were everywhere, and sought them out everywhere. The Earth plane was no exception. And then even in the Western Lands, amongst the family, there were sometimes uproars as to who was the better leader or who could be the better King or Queen in their own rights. It sometimes split the family apart for several years in human time, if not longer. Inu no Taisho knew this all too well and sighed at that thought. ::What shall await us in the Western Lands?:: He asked Himself. ::I do not want to fight these squabbles any longer. My time amongst the humans has brought me to that conclusion, seeing Myself and My family and enemies in them. I do not want the boys to fight either.:: Suddenly the booming voice rang out again, "Stop hesitating! You have become weak under the rule of this woman beside You! I never wished You to become evil when I had to depart, but at the same time I never wished You to become so soft and intolerably unable to fulfill Your own duties!!!" "Setsuna," He whispered, "I have not become weak as You are making me sound. If anything, I have grown in strength, learning to love again, would you not agree?" He allowed more tears to come. This Great Youkai Inu no Taisho needed the reassurance of His late mate who was around Him now. He couldn't see Her, but He could feel Her, sense Her. Setsuna was quite for a while, but then Inu no Taisho felt pressure upon His lips.a kiss!? He closed His eyes and drifted to sleep, but heard before totally entering the dreamland, "Yes, my King, my husband, my mate, You are stronger." ending with, "And weaker."  
  
Setsuna's presence was always around Her son as well - and she did not mind the hanyou pup that now slept beside Him. She did not mind Her husband's taking a new mate, but also agreed that it was very sudden after Her death that He did so. She was dead and with the One Source of All, but She still over looked and watched and spoke to Her family, whether they could hear Her or not, would listen to Her or not. And that is what She tried now with Sesshoumaru. She knew He had been scared and scarred when She was pronounced dead from a horrible battle gone awry. It was lucky He hadn't lost His father or other family that had been in the battle. Enemies were everywhere in the Western Lands and on the Earth plane and everywhere else in the otherworld. They could come and go, just as easily as She and Her family and Her mate and His family could. As any spiritual being could. Yet, She knew that His heart was broken when He too to mate another woman, never minding really that She was human. But what She knew killed and ripped out Sesshoumaru's heart was when His brother was conceived and announced to His father and He and the final blow, when He was taken away from everything He knew, at five years of age, to the Earth plane, to a village of mortals, a totally strange and new place that was uninviting to Him when He got there. Children of the villagers, even those who possibly could have been friends, were shooed away from Him by their parents or afraid of Him themselves; He was taunted and teased and threatened and bruised in mental and verbal and sometimes physical ways - but the physical healed nicely, as with all youkai it does when the attack is weak. She remembered all of this, and it saddened Her so very much that while Her mate created a new family, and moved on with His life, though She was happy for Him for having the courage to do so, He seemed to distance Himself from protecting His eldest son, or even knowing what was happening to Sesshoumaru all together! Inu no Taisho cared for Him just as much as He cared for His then newly conceived and then later new born son, in which He was just as proud, but He forgot to watch out for the young youkai son He had. The pup was just five! He was easily a target for the humans who hated youkai, for whatever reason. Setsuna thought ::What will happen to You now, I asked myself upon my last breath, and bid You and Your father my last 'I love You'! Now I see that so much pain and torment has been eating at you. It is festering to hatred My son, and I cannot do anything to stop it for I am not there for you in a form tangible for you to feel and to comfort you!:: Even in death the pain She felt, the guilt of loosing the battle to Her enemies that meant the loss of a mother to Sesshoumaru and a wife and mate to Her husband and a fair Queen to Her people, haunted Her. She knew Her mate would try to get through to Sesshoumaru, She knew much now being with the Source until Her rebirth. But still, She had to come through, try, Sesshoumaru had to know."Sesshoumaru?" She spoke softly to Her son. Did He hear Her, or was He too far gone to listen let alone hear. "Sesshoumaru!?" Sesshoumaru snapped out of His dwellings. In surprise He leaned a little forward, looking around in surprise on the mat, left, then right, towards the door, then left again, and right again, up and then forward. No one was there. He saw no one.But He felt someone.Someone familiar! "M- Mother???" He asked. He knew Her unmistakable voice. Setsuna was overcome with joy and sadness that He had heard Her! "My son! Please listen to me. Grow up strong and noble. Do not give into the hatred that eats away at you! Please, be a good Inu no Taisho when it is Your time! Please, be good to Your people! But, also, be good to the mortals. Some have hurt You, but they are not all of the world, all of the cosmos!" She was desperate to say so much, but knew She could not. With her return to the Source, She knew what was to come. And what possible futures could come from different paths Her son could take. Some good, some horrid. "Sesshoumaru.have forgiveness in Your heart, have mercy, You are the end of the circle.but it will be a while before you understand what I mean by that. It will come to You. You are truly a Killing Beauty, a Killing Perfection, yet life is so within Your hands and Your abilities. Sesshoumaru, do not give up on Yourself and give in to Your hatred. Keep up hope. Please, above all, keep up hope, and keep some love, at least some, in your heart!" And then, for some reason, She was fully pulled back to the Source, unable to say more - though She wished to talk forever with Her son. Protect Him as He was not. Save Him from that which would lead to bad and evil. Hug Him, Hold Him, Kiss Him, Adore Him, Dote on Him.as She did not more than five years ago. But life now.life was His own. It started this very day. ::Sleep my son, for now starts that grand adventure, for the better or for the worst is yet to be seen.:: Sesshoumaru at this hour of three A.M., His exact time of birth, on this day, was now 10 years of age. Sesshoumaru had listened. "Mother." Tears welled, and He did not stop this time to keep His feelings a secret. He sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed, and He didn't care who heard Him. Inadvertently He had woken up two, Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho came to the doorway, but was unnoticed, and left as quickly as He came, tears springing back and falling from His eyes. Yes, His son was finally showing emotion, strong ones, but was that enough to save Him? And was that enough to keep Him from the possible futures that would destroy Him - and the Western Lands and perhaps the Earth Plane as well?! He wish He could now. ::Happy birthday my son.:: Was all He thought as He sat on His mat and then laid back down, and easily this time drifted to a bothersome sleep filled with nightmares of what could be - the destruction of his half human, half youkai son, the destruction of his second mate, the destruction of the Western Lands, the destruction of His kind, of His people, the destruction of so many human lives, the destruction of so many other youkai and hanyou that were not even involved in any of this. He would have no relief. None what so ever. Inuyasha turned to His brother, reaching out a playful left hand and touched his brothers back, but Sesshoumaru only shrugged Him away almost violently. This shocked the young hanyou. ::Sesshoumaru?:: He thought. "Go to sleep Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said between choking and sobbing. "Don't touch me again!" He hissed, eyes red and blue, traits inherited by His paternal grandfather, but He did not look at His young brother. "Gahhh.." Inuyasha proclaimed in rejection, and sadness, but He listened and shortly feel asleep. Sesshoumaru cried a little more, but then realized it was of no use. He lay back down on the mat, staring at the ceiling, until sleep over came Him. His last waking thought was, ::Yes, happy birthday to Me. Mother.I wish you were here!:: And when sleep over took Him, the last of the tears fell. In sleep, His tears dried, and the sullen, calm facial expression came back, with no sign of pain.  
  
Inu no Taisho spoke in His sleep."My Shimmering Moonlight." He was still crying even in sleep. 


	3. The Portal to the Western Lands

Shimmering Moonlight Part Three ~ The Portal to the Western Lands  
  
By Princess Ari  
  
*Again, please be informed this is strictly a fan fiction and I do not own any of the characters mentioned, places, events, etc. The only characters that could be considered mine are Sesshoumaru's mother - or at least Her name, plus the name of Inuyasha's mother, but not His mother herself, as she is Ms. Takahashi's creation. Sakura is my own character as well, though the fact that Sesshoumaru has a female cousin is most likely a possibility, and yield rights if it is true. The same is with the rest of Sesshoumaru's family. If the characters though are to be used by Ms. Takahashi in the future, they are her characters and not mine. The original storyline is owned by Ms. Takahashi ~ Rumiko Takahashi. Those who have created the storylines to the anime are also indebted with credit. Copyrights belong to those people alone. Also, I need to mention that the name for Inu/Sess' father, Inu no Taisho, is derived from another fan fiction - by a person alas I cannot remember - and she too is given credit for this title. Basically it means, from what I understand, "King of the Dogs." I mention the One Source of All in this part of the story. Take this as you wish, but please understand I do not know much of anything about Japanese customs and Shintoism, the ancient (still living!) religion of Japan, and so I may be mistaken in using this sense of mundane/religious/spiritual termology. No offense is meant to those who read this, and do follow Shintoism, please forgive the faux pas. Thank you. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Dawn came too quickly for Inu no Taisho, and as uneasy as sleep was for Him, He got up and dressed in His most regal of clothing. Placing His swords at His side, He then turned towards the doorway to exit and wake Sesshoumaru.but before He did He turned once to see that His mate stirred in their bed, she was awake, and He noticed she was crying. He didn't say anything, but He didn't hide the guilt on His face. He turned and left.  
In the boys' bedroom Sesshoumaru had finally gotten to sleep and Inuyasha was kicking in His own sleep. Inu no Taisho bent down and gently shook Sesshoumaru, not trying to disturb Inuyasha. Watching Sesshoumaru's golden eyes open as He rolled on His back, picking the sleep out of His eyes, He looked at His father when He was ready. He sat up. The expression on His face was still sullen, and His father saw the streaks where the tears had fallen. They were dry now, but He would need to bathe before they entered the Palace of the Western Lands. "It's time to go," Inu no Taisho looked His eldest son in the eyes and smiled slightly. "Gather your best clothing and then put on something else to wear." He then stood, Sesshoumaru's head following Him by looking upwards. "We leave as soon as you are ready."  
Sesshoumaru moved steadily but slowly. Groggy from sleep or deliberately in His sullenness, Inu no Taisho did not know. "Don't wake your brother," Inu no Taisho sort of grumbled at His son.  
This was a day that now it had come, was turning out to not be a good day. ::Why should that have changed? Have I grown weaker from being amongst a human woman and having a son by her?:: He thought of what Setsuna pointed out. He put his right hand to his forehead, His head bent and shaking slightly, and then He shook those thoughts away. He looked more compassionately at the dressing Sesshoumaru.His fluffy, very long tail raised up and wagged a bit in both dominance and.happiness? Inu no Taisho smiled. ::This is a good day. My eldest son begins His training, and while that means I must leave the woman I love and the son she gave me, I won't be gone from them forever. I will come back to see them, and when Inuyasha's time is at hand, I will come here to train Him.maybe abdicate the throne of the Western Lands in favor of young Sesshoumaru." His eyes turned from one son to the other. Sesshoumaru was almost fully dressed, just adjusting details. Then, He watched His son swing the creamy, shimmering tail up and over His right shoulder. Inu no Taisho gave a little of a laugh, that called Sesshoumaru's look to come to Him. Inu no Taisho just responded with a smile of happiness and amazement. ::Why He would just not hide His tail when He shifts shape I have no idea.:: He watched the last actions of His son while remembering the past ::Oh the past,:: He closed His eyes, still smiling, then opening them, ::If only it could have lasted.::  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to gather the only other thing that in His mind mattered, the most regal bearing suit He has, a white suit with decorative flowers of red on the left and right shoulders. The flowers were encased in sextogonal shapes, the sometimes surrounded by the same shapes, but were left empty, no flowers with in them. A waist tie of a dark, near navy blue and gold that held a black piece of fabric that would cover his chest and front when put on was all that Sesshoumaru reached to take. Inu no Taisho watched this with no great surprise. The suit represented Him well, as the flowers represented not only His mother, but the powers He gained from Her as well. Anything, He noticed, that showed His mother in some way, He wanted to keep, and it had been that way since He was a small child. Anything though of His fathers, as He noticed as Sesshoumaru closed up the bag that would hold his only chosen things, like the red almost matching suit that still was in the storage, packed away, not touched, except moved aside, was left behind.  
  
This saddened Inu no Taisho, but He wouldn't let it dull His day more than it was starting out, and he did say to Himself it would be a good day. Perhaps Inuyasha would put it to good use when and if He ever fit into it. And, whatever pleased Sesshoumaru would be good enough. The boy had more traumas in His life than any child should. He pushed the pain away; He would deal with it later. "Come," He motioned to His eldest when Sesshoumaru approached Him.  
  
They silently made their way through the home, and at the front entrance met up with Himeko. She stood there with a torch in her hand, looking at the ground, not looking at to the young boy and His father who approached.  
Inu no Taisho spoke in some surprise, "Himeko?"  
"I-I wished to see you off, my Lord."  
"Himeko." He took His mate into His arms and hugged and kissed Her.  
Sesshoumaru turned away at this showing of affection. His memories of His stepmother would never be fond. But His face did not betray that.  
Himeko looked at Sesshoumaru, first with some anger, and then with some sadness. She knew this day was coming, and she knew it from the first time she took acceptance of Inu no Taisho as mate and became mother to His second child. She tried to give a look of affection, givig the torch to Inu no Taisho, then holding out Her arms to embrace Him; she took two steps towards Him.  
"Stop!" He commanded Her. His eyes shot red, but then calmed and went back to normal. This stunned Himeko and worried Inu no Taisho. "Do not claim any feelings for me now because of My father and your son, My brother."  
Himeko stopped as commanded, and resumed Her place by the door holding the torch that Inu no Taisho handed back to Her. She looked to the ground again. She would not argue with the growing pup. No.she could not argue with the future Inu no Taisho, the future Lord of the Western Lands. "Yes, my Lord." Is all she said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru then made His way out of the house. When He reached the outside, dawn was growing a bit lighter as the minutes past. He felt cool, but free. He was happy to finally be free of this Earth plane, though He and His father had not started their travels yet.  
Inu no Taisho followed, saying nothing to Himeko. When He came to the right side of His son He spoke, "I know - You are in pain, My son." And then He transformed into His true form, the form of the giant Inu Youkai. "::Come!::" He spoke to the boy.  
Sesshoumaru followed suit, changing His own form, and with his bag in His mouth followed His father up into the skies, into the Heavens, where they would soon approach the ways to the Western Lands. Now, they were invisible to the human eyes, for protection, of both themselves and the humans. Sesshoumaru was just as fast as His father for a strong young pup. Inu no Taisho took notice of this. His son was much more fluffy than He. He also had creamy-silver-blue-bronze accents to Him that He must have inherited from His mother and He. He recalled His own father having bronze highlights, and His mother the silver-blue. His mother was very fluffy, and Inu no Taisho was aware of his own fluffiness, but nowhere near that of His young son. Even the Dog King realized that His son must be very comfortable to snuggle with.realizing perhaps that is one reason why in the past His first mate and wife would sleep with Him in a controlled size in full true Inu Youkai form. Sesshoumaru's eyes were large and red, something that also came from Inu no Taisho's side of the family, Sesshoumaru's grandmother to be precise. Sesshoumaru's fangs were not as large or seeming as sharp as His father's, but Inu no Taisho knew they still could take down an appointment. Those ears were as floppy and hairy as Inu no Taisho's Himself. Sesshomaru had a more defined brow, and the crescent moon of His mother did not disappear with the changing of forms. He was an amazing, awesome site to see.even to His father. ::I am proud of you, My son.:: He thought and tears came to His eyes, but He did not let them spill over. He would not do that now. ::But still what does the future hold for such a pained heart?:: He could not help but think as he looked forward. They now neared the entrance to the Western Lands. They were spirits able to become corporeal when on the Earth Plane. But this travel was something all spirits could do. It took a lot of energy though, and not all spirits could remain corporeal for their entire lifetimes, which would indeed be short. Inu no Taisho was lucky that He, His eldest and then second mate and His young Inuyasha had been safe all this time. He tried to keep their presence hidden well from the enemies.something it seemed on Inu no Taisho could do; whether or not Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha will gain that power, it was to be seen. Sesshoumaru was more of a target than Inuyasha at this time. He had to be prepared to keep His eldest safe first for now. ::Until He is trained. Then,:: He looked behind them both, towards the far off village that they had left, ::I can return to my mate and other son.:: They were cantering up into the stars now. ::How ironic,:: He thought. ::That the gateway to the Western Lands should be towards the moon!:: He looked again at Sesshoumaru who's floppy ragged red tongue hung out and flew behind his cheek a little. ::Just like His mother!:: He ruffed at the pup. Then turning His head forward again, they were closer now.the entry way was swirling ahead, like a vortex on it's side, a vortex of a dark and then a medium shade of violet, with a black inner outline and a sparking, almost blinding white outline to shape it all. It was not a perfect circle, but a jagged outline that constantly moved, constantly threatened to close - or open - whenever or where ever. But They had made it, and when they jumped in, the vortex instantly closed. The vortex made a swirling noise around them. They didn't have to run any longer - some spirits had to - but they did not - they allowed the vortex to take them to Their homeland. It knew where They intended to go. At least, it knew from the presence of the powerful Inu no Taisho.  
  
During this time, Inu no Taisho took the while it would take to travel to speak to His son. There was much that needed to be set straight, and He hadn't forgotten that He had to get Sesshoumaru to get His feelings out. Even though the pup looked happier in His true form, and that He was finally going to His home. "::Sesshoumaru,::" he began, "::Why did you have such a hard time on the Earth Plane? Why did you not bother to take time to make friends with the humans? You didn't even bother to play with your cousins when I called them forth from the Western Lands! Why won't you show your feelings, My son?!::" Feeling the angst in His father's words moved Sesshoumaru, but for a bit. He looked straight ahead; He pranced a little on weary paws, but then stood and faced His watching father. "::They are not our kind. They do not know of us in truth.::" He lied. Inu no Taisho gave a low growl, He indeed had become irritated at the youth's assumption that He, Inu no Taisho, was a liar. "::Sesshoumaru!!! That is incorrect and You know that much! I have been on the Earth Plane, in both true and human forms many times, before even marrying and mating Your mother!!!::" Sesshoumaru closed His eyes to slits, "::You left my mother for a mortal!::" "::She was already done and finished. I had to move on.::" Inu no Taisho was wounded by the words of His son that were coldly shot at him like icicles from a gun. "::I never would have left Your mother if She was still alive. I loved Her dearly, too. And if perchance I did take another mate, She would not have been forgotten or replaced.::" He then continued, "::nor would you have been.::" "::Thank you father for the reassuring words that you never bothered to speak before, that your actions spoke against for so long!::" Sesshoumaru's eyes now flared, His nostrils flared, and He was growling at His father. He reared up and tried to strike out at His father. This was odd, for Sesshoumaru did respect in some cases, and fear in others, His father, but this subject, this time, He would not allow either to be in the way of ridding these horrid feelings of anguish and loss and torment! "::You wanted My mother dead!!!::" He lunged at His father's throat with His small muzzle. Inu no Taisho was completely surprised, but handled His wayward son with a quick leap and then a spin and a swipe with His left paw, knocking over Sesshoumaru, and with it, knocking out the physical wish to hurt His father. "::You think I am the reason Your mother died?! You think I sent Her to Her death?! How dare You think such!!!::" He then lunged at His son and with a strong right paw, kept Him pinned to the absent invisible force that acted like a floor in the vortex. Sesshoumaru struggled against His father's weight. "::Listen to me boy! Your mother died a little over 10 years ago. Today is Your tenth birthday! You must become a man now! Someday you will bear the title Inu no Taisho, as I do, as my father did, and as His father before Him! I am taking you home to learn. But one thing you must learn first is to rid yourself of the pain that haunts you, that controls you! It will eat you up inside and kill you my son! It will kill You!::" Sesshoumaru stopped struggling and looked ahead of Him to the center of the vortex.still some ways off was the Western Lands. ::Death.:: He thought. ::Mother.:: He then looked up at Inu no Taisho. ::No, I do not want to die.:: He laid back down. ::Not yet.:: Inu no Taisho lifted His paw, allowing His pup to rise. The pup hung His head slightly some. "::Sesshoumaru, listen to me, tell me what hurts you so much?::" He sat down, curling His own fluffy tail around to the right. He looked down at the sulking pup to His left. "::A human mate, father, a human mate. You transgressed our own own customs of waiting at least until mother was in Her grave before taking another mate.::" He glared to His father, but only slightly moved His head to look up at His father, and then instantly put His head down again. "::You didn't care! You didn't care that everyone else had to make the preparations for Her funeral, as you yourself was to busy - being - with that human woman.::" Sesshoumaru then added, "::And if you don't care about Her, you don't care about Me!::" He looked up now full glare at His father. "::And why bother returning to the Western Lands! You left our kind, our people, for the humans! You are no Inu no Taisho! You are not worthy!" He then turned His head again. He felt a pang of guilt for saying such things to His father. It could have been much worse, as He had seen and felt on the Earth Plane.Fathers leaving their wives and children with those wives behind for another, or Fathers just disappearing, where they went to no one knew, or Fathers abandoning their children when their mates died because either the other mate did not want to be bothered by some other woman's children or because the Fathers just wanted to forget the whole previous marriage and decided the children were a constant reminder. His father had kept Him. Somewhere inside He knew Inu no Taisho felt a lot for His departed mother, but Sesshoumaru was too engrossed with how He never showed it. And in like, felt He could not trust His father. ::I won't trust You father.I can't.:: Tears raced to His eyes. Sesshoumaru's thoughts raced.  
  
"Momma! Momma! Momma?!" He cried in the busy hallway, where servants and guardsmen and family rushed to and fro, towards or away from Him, brushing Him, not meaning to be rude, but in such a hurry. There was a great deafening echo of all the talk going on. Crying could be heard in the distance, and then suddenly a hand was on Sesshoumaru's right shoulder, brushing His tail once, and then settling. He spun around, "Where's Momma, Ra?" Before Him was the only other woman that He felt close to. She was His older cousin by three years, Sakura, who Sesshoumaru affectionately called Ra. She was of a beautiful stature, thin, but not too thin, and slightly muscular, but in a woman's way, for She was adamant on training, and Her own father, Sesshoumaru's uncle, younger brother to Inu no Taisho, was in no way going to deny Her training, even though she was only seven, and ten was the age of usual things like training. She had learned and changed a great deal in the time between then and a year ago when She started training. She was also very mature for Her age. It just seemed so natural for Her to Sesshoumaru that She would be like a second Mother, and when Momma was no where near, He could always find willing arms to curl up in with Sakura. She had very long black hair with locks of silver-blue; the top portion of Her hair was gathered into a side ponytail, leaving Her bangs free to fall over her forehead a bit. Usually, She had a grand smile and one of the happiest, welcoming expressions for Him whenever He saw Her. But today, today was very different. "Momma?" Sakura swallowed hard, "Sesshoumaru." she put one hand on each shoulder as He faced her. She looked down at Him with tears running from Her eyes. "Sesshou.Sesshoumaru.Aunt Setsuna.Your Mother. Momma is dead." She was chocking back sobs as She spoke and then let go of Herself when She had relayed the news to Him. Behind Her stormed up Her enraged father. "Sakura! How dare you tell Sesshoumaru the news! That was for His father only!" Sakura just sobbed as her right hand was grabbed and Her father pulled her away into the mist of the crowded hallway. Again, Sesshoumaru was alone. ::Daddy!:: He thought with hope. He didn't know. ::What does "dead" mean?:: So with his child legs He rushed into the crowd of subjects and family down the hall way towards the reception room. He looked inside when He got to the eloquent room. He saw many people there, lining up as if a formal event was about to occur, but He did not see His father on the throne. He turned and raced further down the corridor, making turns to the left and then to the right and then to the left again. He was going to His parent's bedroom. When He came close, He saw that the doors were open. He slowed to a walk and silently approached. ::Daddy!?:: He heard voices inside, and sobbing. He peeked inside. He listened intently to the talk between His father and another man, a youkai not of the Western Lands or His race, He could tell from the scent. To-to-sai spoke with His ageless wisdom, "You did well in court. Now you must tell Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru never saw His father crying as He did now. It scared Him. He shook a bit in His kimono of red, white and gold. He ducked behind the door rim a little more. "How do you suppose I tell my son that His mother is dead?!" Inu no Taisho raised His voice. "How do I tell such a young One that His mother will never return? He will never be held in Her arms again?" He continued sobbing. To-to-sai held his staff in His right hand and banged it on the hard wood floor once. "Well, Inu no Taisho, you must tell Him the truth!" The old wise youkai was true. "The boy cannot be kept in worry about all of this!" "Da-Daddy?" Sesshoumaru whimpered and moved only an inch or two more into view from the door. Inu no Taisho was shocked at His son's presence, but To-to-sai gave the young Prince a sideways look, not surprised at all. "Sesshoumaru!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed in such shock, but also in anger. He then cried again. His right leg was bent up on his bench where He and To-to-sai sat, His other leg down. His hands crossed in front of the bent leg, His head was down, and He continued to sob. To-to-sai motioned to Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru, come here." Sesshoumaru quietly and slowly walked towards the two adult Youkai. "Daddy? What is 'dead'?" This question went unanswered by His father, who turned His head away from the boy. To-to-sai took Sesshoumaru under the arms and lifted Him to sit on His lap. He looked at the young Inu Youkai who was so much like both of His parents in looks. He softened, "Sesshoumaru, death is something that happens to all of us in time. It's when our life's purpose has been met or when our life is cut short due to the fate We chose for ourselves, it is sometimes a result of our free will. Your mother died this morning. As the Morning star rose, She was pronounced dead to your Father. She had gone to protect some of Your family's subjects that were in peril from another Youkai from another part of the otherworld." Sesshoumaru thought as He looked into the eyes of the older Youkai. Finally after some time He nodded. "But why will she not hold me again? When will She be able to?" To-to-sai gave the youngster a smile of compassion, "Child, She will always be with you in Your heart, as long as You remember that, but She can never again hold you physically, like She did before. She has pasted to the One Source of All. All We can do now, all You can do now, is remember Her for Who and What She was, as Queen, as Lady, as Mother, as Protector, and grieve, then move on. It sounds very harsh, but alas it is all We can do. Any one of us." He looked up at Sesshoumaru's father who was sobbing still. Then turned back to Sesshoumaru, "child, never forget Your Mother, as She has not forgotten You. This will be an almost unbearable time for You, but You must come to terms properly, and live. For Your own sake, For Her sake, For the Western Lands that You will someday inherit." That was the first time Sesshoumaru was told of His destiny to inherit the Western Lands. But that was not what He was concentrating on at this time. ::Why does To-to-sai contradict Himself?:: Sesshoumaru thought, ::why does He say my mother isn't but is with Me?:: He looked up at the old Youkai and spoke more questions, "Why is everyone so busy? Why is everyone running around?" "Because it is time to prepare for Your mother's funeral. We will honor Her memory and spirit, and say Our last goodbyes." "When will that be?" "Tomorrow." At that moment, Sesshoumaru noticed and turned to watch His father instantly stop crying, straighten, and then rise and leave the room. He did not come back that morning, that afternoon, that evening, that night. Sesshoumaru stood at the fore of His mother's funeral. There was a crowd of sobbing Youkai from all over, and even some Kami, for the Queen of the Dogs' funeral. He looked around, being young, not really sure what to do or what to say. He knew to keep quiet though, yet at this time He still was not sure of anything. He was not sure of what to do or Who to go to. The Kami were great, and He felt He dare not approach Them, there were strange Youkai around, and He didn't want to go to Them. He looked for Sakura, but luckily, She found Him.allowed to be with Him by Her father who stood behind Them. She this time put Her left hand on His right shoulder. She kept stroking his fluffy tail. She was so amazed at it! But tears were in Her eyes, like with all the Others. He turned to Her and pulled a bit on Her kimono, as He usually did when He wished to be held. "No, not now, little Sesshoumaru." She said looking at the memorial erected for the Queen. "After the ceremony, maybe." "Maybe," Her father answered in unison with His daughter. He was a strict and strong Youkai. Sesshoumaru now looked up at Him with curious eyes, reaching up His left hand and then bringing it down, nibbling and sucking on His thumb in discontent and anxiety. "Where's daddy?" He asked, stopping his thumb sucking for just the while to speak. No One answered Him, if They heard Him. He went back to sucking His thumb.  
  
He watched as everyone came up to the memorial, paying His or Her respects. Most were sobbing so hard that They held onto the memorial physically, unable to help Themselves. Their words not able to be understood, and the guards were sometimes forced to gently help a few of those so affected around and to the place behind the memorial where Those who had already paid Their respects were now gathering. Some left flowers. He Himself held a flower. Sakura had one too, and told Him that They would go together, and place the flowers on the growing pile. As people came near Him, they bowed low in respect to the heir apparent of the Western Lands and His family that stood behind Him, except for Sakura, to His right. At last, long last, it was time for Sakura and He to rise and go before the memorial. Sesshoumaru was taken by the right hand, still holding His flower, sucking His thumb, to the large carved and polished slab of dark gray stone with bits of silver in it, and blue. The silver and blue were the metal silver and a blue stone, lapis lazuli. On the slab was written "Queen, Protector, Servant, Wife, Mate, Mother, Setsuna". He was not forgotten by who ever commissioned the piece. He felt some relief in that. On top of the slab, when Sesshoumaru looked up, was a likeness of His mother in a full run, ready to trample any enemy that threatened Her people and family. He looked back down at the words, and then focused on the word "Mother". "Momma!" He said. No response. Then He knew.He knew it was all true.that He was, indeed, alone. He looked at Sakura who had Her eyes closed and was speaking very softly, tears running down her cheeks. "Sakura! Where's Daddy?!" He demanded. Sakura didn't answer Him at first. "Sakura!?" He demanded again, and pulled on Her kimono. His uncle, Sakura's father, came and picked Him up. He carried Him away from His cousin who was finishing up Her respects and goodbye to Her beloved aunt. "Sesshoumaru, Daddy is not here." He put the youngster down on the ground. Sesshoumaru looked up at Him in wonderment. "Now just stand here. The ceremony is almost complete." And it was complete; the day was spent in contemplation over the memory of a Queen gone, with an absent King. Sesshoumaru was not told where His father was, but every time He asked, was just repeatedly told, "He's not here." And then, six months later, Inu no Taisho returned, and there was great fan fare in the Western Lands amongst all who inhabited it. Sesshoumaru was puzzled by the leaving and now by the return of His father. At court, which was taken over by one of His uncles while Inu no Taisho was away, Sesshoumaru listened to the announcement of the arrival of His father, and the news His father brought with Him. "I have a second child on the way, and a new mate, but she is not Queen, She will never replace Setsuna. She is a human woman, and the child inside of her is hanyou." The announcement rang through the reception room and started chatter and whispers. Since Sesshoumaru's mother had died, He did not see much of His relatives on His mother's side. This time was no exception. He did not know what to think of how they'd accept or not accept this news, or how He Himself should accept or not accept this news. He began sucking His thumb and thinking, drawing deep into Himself."A new mate? A new baby?" He sucked harder on His thumb.He just didn't know what to make of all of this.  
  
In the directio of His father, Sesshoumaru heard a voice, and strained to see that it was a flea Youkai. He listened to the words of this flea. "You should tell them how beautiful she is, you should tell them that you will be returning to be with her, leaving the Western Lands with your brother! Tell Them, tell Them, tell Them!!!" Sesshoumaru was then shocked and appalled. How dare this flea perch there on His father and then make the Western Lands, and the memory of His mother not six months past, seem insignificant. But then He was more shocked when His father agreed with the flea, and did just that, announcing that He would take leave of His duties for a long while, to see and protect the new family, finishing that He would take Lord Sesshoumaru with Him. Sesshoumaru did not want to leave His home.and He made this clear in court, "no!" He stomped his right foot against the wooden floor. "I want to stay with Momma's spirit!" He didn't know She was with Him, but He remembered To-to-sai's words. The flea spoke to Inu no Taisho about Sesshoumaru, "the boy seems adamant to disobey your wishes, Lord. What are You going to do with Him? He may pose a threat to the mother of your child coming." Sesshoumaru didn't understand why He was being considered a threat, and treated so by this strange Youkai, when it was He that was being threatened. First His mother died, and now His father.His father may be taken away from Him as well! What was going to happen to Him. And He sunk deeper into His thoughts, but this time, He took His feelings with Him.  
  
And it didn't matter in the slightest He learned anyhow.His stepmother was already round with the hanyou, and she passed Him by. She fed Him and if the Youkai pup made true trouble, then she would speak up, but all in all Himeko acted like He was an outsider. Sesshoumaru tried to get attention from His father, sometimes throwing tantrums and demanding it, but to no avail. Then, by the time the nine months were over, and Inuyasha was born, Sesshoumaru was totally withdrawn into Himself. His face was glazed over, His eyes in that unmistakable stare, His mouth always in a slight frown. There was nothing left in His mind to share His feelings about. He was taken away from Sakura, His cousin, He was taken away from His home, His father did not have the decency to remain and pay respects to His mother, His stepmother was absent, and though the little brother He had was adorable, and a part of Him wished to love Him more than He did.the thought of His own mother's death .it was all just too much for Sesshoumaru, or so He thought. Even that which phased Him, He did not show it. Not until now, when He felt He could - or He just felt - that Inu no Taisho could learn His lesson, to have that lesson backfire.Feelings were bad things to have in Sesshoumaru's mind. Inu no Taisho still looked at His pup. "::Listen to me, Sesshoumaru. There are many things that I have done wrong, and one thing You must learn is that You can never go back and change the past, only be sorry for what You did, make amends the best you can, and move on.::" He bent down to lick His pup's right ear lightly. "::I am sorry that I missed Your mother's funeral, I am sorry that I ignored my responsibilities as Inu no Taisho for so long. Too long.::" He sighed. "::I may suffer for what I did. I have suffered, I am suffering, for what I did.::" He thought of His mate and youngest son. "::But my amendment is to train You to be better than I. Yes, You, Sesshoumaru, will be greater than I.::" He then looked ahead; they were near their leap out of the portal. ::I hope you will be, Sesshoumaru, my dear son. I hope you will be.:: 


	4. The Bath and The Dream

Shimmering Moonlight Part Four ~ The Bath and The Dream  
  
By Princess Ari  
  
*Again, please be informed this is strictly a fan fiction and I do not own any of the characters mentioned, places, events, etc. The only characters that could be considered mine are Sesshoumaru's mother - or at least Her name, plus the name of Inuyasha's mother, but not His mother herself, as she is Ms. Takahashi's creation. Sakura is my own character as well, though the fact that Sesshoumaru has a female cousin is most likely a possibility, and yield rights if it is true. The same is with the rest of Sesshoumaru's family. If the characters though are to be used by Ms. Takahashi in the future, they are her characters and not mine. The original storyline is owned by Ms. Takahashi ~ Rumiko Takahashi. Those who have created the storylines to the anime are also indebted with credit. Copyrights belong to those people alone. Also, I need to mention that the name for Inu/Sess' father, Inu no Taisho, is derived from another fan fiction - by a person alas I cannot remember - and she too is given credit for this title. Basically it means, from what I understand, "King of the Dogs." I mention the One Source of All in this part of the story. Take this as you wish, but please understand I do not know much of anything about Japanese customs and Shintoism, the ancient (still living!) religion of Japan, and so I may be mistaken in using this sense of mundane/religious/spiritual termology. No offense is meant to those who read this, and do follow Shintoism, please forgive the faux pas. Thank you. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Sesshoumaru shape-shifted into his human form, wrapping the bit of his tail and hair over his left shoulder as usual. He then emerged himself into the crystal waters of the small pond below the waterfall. His father, Inu no Taisho was still in his full Inu true form, and was at the edge of the pond curled up and drowsy, falling asleep. Into the dream state did he travel quickly as his eldest child, his beloved son, cleansed himself and became purified before they traveled onward in full Inu true form towards the Palace of the Western Lands. This was the spirit world.part of it. A spiritual part of Japan. The splashing and the wading and swimming of the pup did not keep Inu no Taisho awake.  
  
"Who is this? Where are we? It looks like the Earth plane?!"  
"It is, my dear.it is!"  
The woman's voice was Setsuna! Inu no Taisho was in fear about the apparent strangeness of all of it. He has been having disrupted sleep since the day before - and it was wearing on Him. "Setsuna, please! When will I have a peaceful rest?!"  
"Probably never, my dear Lord." Her voice trailed and was silent.  
Inu no Taisho was in a smoke screen, it was a light gray, but no one and nothing could be seen. The smoke enwrapped him and moved towards him, then away from him, while other parts moved to the left, and some to the right, some diagonal, some circling and swaying up and down. He couldn't see His departed late Lady of the Western Lands.but He could hear Her. "Why am I being tortured, Setsuna!?!?"  
"You are in a precarious situation, Inu no Taisho! One that will carry over to your sons. You had to meddle in the Earth plane? You had to take on an Earth mate? Did you not consider the problems that would cause for the Western Lands? For all of the family, both the mortal and immortal?"  
Inu no Taisho thought a moment about Her words. He didn't think about them, any of them.He allowed desire to take over Him.He was lonely, and could not bear being alone when Setsuna died.so He took Himself and flung Himself into the willing arms of another woman, a mortal woman, who produced for Him a wonderful pup - another son, Inu Yasha. "No." He was filled with guilt, but also confusion, and then anger over the guilt He felt. "Why should I? Setsuna!? Tell me!"  
Setsuna was quite."I will show you possible futures..."  
The smoke began to collect and swirl in a misshapen oval form in front of him. The form's edges collapsed and enlarged, were wavy and moved, but the center stayed in the form of an oval. It was at first black and then images of people came into the picture. First was Sesshoumaru, but He was older, and He seemed so cold and indifferent, He saw a small toad like green Youkai holding a staff with a woman's and a man's head with their hair wrapped around the staff's handle by His son's side. He did not know this Youkai. He then heard Setsuna."This is your son in the future, with his loyal retainer." The image then changed to Inuyasha, older, dressed in his red clothing with white underneath, "This is your son Inuyasha, who seems to have inherited more of you than even our precious Sesshoumaru!" Then the images changed to Kagome, to Miroku, Sango, Shippou."These are the friends of your young son, they will be in His future, they will both help and hinder Him. He will be on a great quest at a point in His life due to His desire to become a full fledged Youkai." She was sounding tired. Setsuna then showed Inu no Taisho fighting, and more fighting, and yet even more fighting between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. How Inuyasha cut off Sesshoumaru's arm. How Sesshoumaru had such a great bitterness and hatred towards His young brother due to the faults of the father - "He has forgotten that the sins of the father do not transpire to the son. Inu no Taisho.why did you take a mortal woman?"  
"You too? You too condemn me for falling in love with Himeko?"  
"She is very beautiful." Setsuna was sounding sad now, "but did you really think with your head?" She had a sarcastic tone to the last words.  
Inu no Taisho felt a surge of anger and then it cooled. "Setsuna! You were dead! I was alone! You left me! You left me with a young child!"  
"And you left that young child for six months to get your own way! You were greedy! And that greed has called upon the evil of the Lower Astral - it has called upon the evil of the spirits of Japan!!!" Her voice became louder and less controlled as she spoke. "In this, you have endangered many on both planes! The Western Lands will suffer - our Son's Lands - the Earth Plane will suffer!"  
"How is this Setsuna?! How have I endangered these lands? The lands and the family I love?! How can it come to pass that harm will be done?!"  
"Because you were not even there to honor me in my life at my death - at my funeral. You left our son without appropriate care, thankfully both our families made sure he was well protected under your brother's rule, and Sakura's, your niece's, watchful and loving arms and eyes. You made love during my time. You thought of nothing about the evil that seeks to destroy you, and how that hatred will pass on through to your children.both my son, and Himeko's son."  
"But.I." Inu no Taisho was stressed. He didn't know what to think. Was Setsuna saying all of this just to make him suffer for not being there when she died, at her funeral, for leaving Sesshoumaru alone with his family for six months after. If this was her attempt, He would fight it. He loved Setsuna, His Lady and the Queen of the Dogs, but He would not be foiled into guilt and pain because He fell in love again, albeit not as much as with Setsuna, and consummated that love - granted on the day of her memorial funeral service. "I.was alone."  
"And in that you were cowardly." Setsuna spoke sternly. "Do you not understand that our enemies, the Cat Youkai, and other Youkai, see this as an opportunity to take over the Western Lands?! To take over and rule the Earth Plane?! They followed you! They watched you consummate! And some of them consummated themselves with other Youkai! They increased in number, while Inuyasha was born! Inu no Taisho, my Lord, and dear husband, listen to me - I have showed you some of the future - the fighting between brothers - the sadness and pain in both of them, and Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's loyal followers and friends. I did this for you to know that they both will battle hard because they do not know their place in your heart. They do not know what is going on with you - what is in your head and your heart. They wish to know you Inu no Taisho, and you push them both away. By leaving Inuyasha, and by leaving Sesshoumaru.You've done the same thing to both.scarring them in a way that may never fully heal. Inu no Taisho, I ask again.why did you do this? Why did you take a mortal mate?"  
Inu no Taisho for once felt hopeless and defeated.He slump down onto his knees in transfixed sadness and misery. He was thinking of how He saw Sesshoumaru using His powers again Inuyasha, with a large fang shaped sword in his hand, ready to strike and kill. It kept playing over and over and over in His head. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Then He thought of Himeko, how He came into Her life, made love to Her, impregnated Her with a son, and then abruptly left, coming back with a full youkai step child, who never had appropriate introductions to Humans. Which Youkai truly have?! Sesshoumaru was mocked and He was an outcast amongst the people of Himeko's village. He would wish to play.but no one.not even the children.would wish His company. Himeko was unsure how to treat or act towards the young Lord youkai who suddenly came into her life. She was not cruel, but sometimes aloof, and left Sesshoumaru to His own devices, unless those devices disrupted her or were dangerous. Inu no Taisho realized that He was going totally on His desire, not His heart, not His mind, not His logic. No.Inuyasha was not a mistake, as He loved him dearly, like He loved His eldest so dearly.but the mating with Himeko.it should never have happened. "I.I see now."  
"You only see part of it." Setsuna replied. "Think more about how our enemies followed you, how they now know of your weakness. Think about how hard it shall be for Sesshoumaru to become Lord of the Western Lands at such a young age. Think about how hard it will be for Inuyasha who is trapped between the Earth Plane and the Astral. He is a part of both in the physical, not just His spirit." She continued. It was harsh, her voice was snappy and growling at the same time, there was some compassion, but hard warning. "Heed me, Inu no Taisho, let me show you more."  
In the oval above and in front on Inu no Taisho, as He watched, there was an image of a young girl in an orange and yellowish-cream cloth running and playing with the green toad youkai. In the background He saw his grown son Sesshoumaru not paying Her any mind, or so it looked that way. He sensed He was secretly watching her fun and amazed and amused by her. She was obviously human, or human raised.there was something fantastical about her.Could she be the one to break through to Sesshoumaru? Could she be the one to melt His heart? "Who is she?" Inu no Taisho asked.  
"Her name is Rin." Setsuna spoke proudly. "Watch."  
More visions came.visions of a Youkai marriage, and what looked like the same girl, only older, developed, and even more stunningly beautiful that Himeko! ::Rin.:: Inu no Taisho thought out load. ::Please save my son!:: He pleaded. The visions that proceeded were beautiful and spectacular.something that Inu no Taisho wished for Sesshoumaru.a union of the Western Lands and the Earth Plane in a sense.He had taken a human mate for wife and to be Lady of the Western Lands. He saw the eyes of Sesshoumaru and how they sparkled, He smiled, He was in grand awe at the beauty and the purity of His new mate.though He had taken care of Her since She was a young child.  
Then the visions changed. "What's happening?" Inu no Taisho exclaimed. "This Rin!" He started, "she can help Sesshoumaru!"  
"Watch."  
The vision changed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome, a beautiful young woman herself, is a miko. With flowing black hair, straight and shining, large awesome brown eyes, Kagome was a site for sore eyes, as her curiosity and her firm but caring and compassionate manner was just what the Western Lands needed for a Lady. She too was with Sesshoumaru in marriage. On and off Inu no Taisho could see Rin in the background.it was like as if the vision was saying She would and could or wouldn't and couldn't be there. That Sesshoumaru may not wish her there."No! Who is this? How can she help Sesshoumaru like this Rin woman? I see her, Rin, but she blinks in and out of the picture!"  
"The other woman is named Kagome, a woman from the future, who can transverse through time to be with Inuyasha. She and Inuyasha have hard times, as Inuyasha does not know how to distinguish his feelings for a past love named Kikyo, whom he promised to protect from a future enemy named Naraku, and Kagome, who is an incarnation of the miko of the past, Kikyo." Setsuna sighed. "Much trauma both Kikyo and Kagome go through with Inuyasha as His quest to become more like you - more like His brother - a full fledged youkai - drives him near madness with such desire for power. I will show you this." Setsuna then trailed off as the picture changed in the oval.  
Now the picture was of a beautiful long, black haired human, another miko. She did not look like this Kagome at all, and in fact, she was much more calm, and less fiery than the other. Incarnation or not, Kagome seemed to be what the Western Lands needed as Lady, as this Rin woman was who Sesshoumaru needed as His personal Lady.to melt His heart and bring forth His feelings. The miko was angry, she had her bow in hand, and she called out "Inuyasha" and let go of the bow's string, flinging the arrow straight towards the hanyou.  
"NO!" Inu no Taisho called out and cried with tears pouring down his cheeks. "No! Inuyasha!" He tried to reach out to His son. Then He sat back and sobbed when He saw His son transfixed to a tree, and through the years the vision progressed as roots and vines covered him. He was dead? Or He slept peacefully? "Which, my beloved, which is it? Does He die?!"  
"No."  
Relief filled the heart of the King of Demons.  
"He is under a powerful spell. It lasts 50 years and then Kagome comes and awakens Him from his slumber." Setsuna mentioned in a transfixed state herself.as if she was in deep, deep thought. "They fall in love, but there is a chance that Inuyasha will die before they can consummate their love, or they will grow apart. Inuyasha has quite the bratty and demanding attitude, Inu no Taisho. You and Himeko spoiled him very well. Something Sesshoumaru never had. Another reason for His bitterness you sense, but do not know." Setsuna was back to sounding stern and accusatory.  
Inu no Taisho did not fight her words. ::My beloved.:: Is all He thought. After a few minutes of silence and contemplation on what He has been shown, He asked Her, "Is there no hope for us? What can I do to make things right?"  
Setsuna was equally quiet for a while.then she spoke up, serious and hard, but compassionate and still with warning, "Train both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha well. Make sure they both have something from and of you. That will protect them, which will someday show them that you truly had and do have love for them, which will be their destiny. Sesshoumaru may mean "Killing Beauty, Killing Perfection, and The Destruction of the Circle of Life", but that does not mean that He kills for pleasure or for fun, it means also that He stops what is not necessary, or what is tainted. We named Him. We both wanted this destiny for Him.to become greater than you and greater than I. As for Inuyasha, He will need all the protection He can get, from you, from himself, and from those youkai that are evil and seek not only his destruction, but Sesshoumaru's, Yours, Himeko's, both our families', and mine if I was still alive and with you. Give Him something that will teach Him about Himself, but also about How He is to be.or how you were. You love the humans. Then teach Him to love the humans too.and not be ashamed of either His youkai blood or His human blood."  
"How do I do this, Setsuna?"  
"You must figure that out yourself."  
"But."  
"No.I cannot tell you how or what to do in this case. What do you believe is closest to their hearts.what do you think is a feature that they remember or shall consider important enough to have?"  
Inu no Taisho thought. He truly had no clue at the present time. He would have to think more about it. But he pushed that out of the way."Sesshoumaru.He's in such turmoil.What can be done? What am I to do? I do not want to see him butcher Himeko or Inuyasha, yet I do not want to see them butcher Him. I want brothers to be brothers and to live in peace and contentment. I made mistakes.I do not wish them to make the same ones."  
"What is in their destiny is in their destiny, and what they choose to follow creates their own fate." Setsuna advised. "There is nothing you can do except train them, teach them love and patience and strength and benevolence, and then hope for the best."  
Inu no Taisho felt hopeless once more.but then He looked towards the oval that was steadily beating and moving in and out while the center stayed static. The picture of Sesshoumaru with Rin and Sesshoumaru with Kagome.then came another vision, that of a pale woman with a regal bearing but a smirk always on her face, her black hair short and in an up do like a ponytail, there were feathers in her hair. She wore pearl earrings that dangled. She was beautiful. She too was featured in the marriage ceremony, where blinking in and out were both Rin and Kagome in the background. "Who is this?"  
"Kagora."  
::Kagora?:: Inu no Taisho thought. She would be a strong Lady of the Western Lands, but could she be trusted? "Who is she?"  
"An incarnation or detachment of Naraku."  
"What?!" Inu no Taisho had never heard of this.  
"It is a long story, to tell you short, the miko you saw before with Inuyasha, who shot the arrow and put Him into slumber, Kikyo, helped to nurse a young thief back to life. He was so very seriously wounded, and kept in a cave for safety from the people and elements. Also he needed darkness. Her sister Kaede and she would come and go making sure that he was okay and dressing and redressing wounds and putting on salves and giving him pain remedies. It was going to be a long time before he fully recovered and healed. But his mind was twisted and evil thoughts ran rampant throughout his whole body. He was in love with Kikyo.and this love was not one of nature. He wanted her all to Himself, and vowed such that He would have her. A few hundred youkai of similar evil were awakened and drawn to his presence. He made a pact with all of them, and merged with them all, to create the future being called Naraku. This woman you see here is a part of Him.but she hates Him.and there is hope that She could become a strong, effective leader and Lady, and Her heart is not as fully tainted, and can heal."  
Inu no Taisho was shocked by the visions He saw.of Naraku's birth, of Kikyo and Kaede helping the once human thief. The separation and creation, the birth, of Kagura. ::Such strangeness.:: He mentioned only to Himself. ::Kagura too could be an effective being for Sesshoumaru's progression.::  
Setsuna was quiet, then she spoke again, "those three women are the women that most hold promise and hope for our dear Sesshoumaru. Rin, Kagome and Kagura. There is another, Sango.There are many possibilities.but the three I have showed you are the ones that hold the most healing prospects for dear Sesshoumaru." She sounded said.She was crying, Inu no Taisho could tell, though it was barely audible. His dog- ears picked it up right away.  
"Setsuna.What is the meaning of telling me all this?"  
"To save the Earth Plane and to save the Western Lands."  
"Are we truly in so much danger?  
"You still do not get it?!" Setsuna demanded. "Inu no Taisho, my dear Lord and husband, with your mating a mortal woman, you have connected the Western Lands with that Earth Plane. That in itself would be fine. BUT, you left your older young son alone and in misery and total confusion while you satisfied you lust, for whatever purpose - though you say it was out of loneliness. Then you take Sesshoumaru from His home, without choice, and take him to the home of a human woman about to give birth, who doesn't know how to react to a child youkai who was in desperate need of a mother. And, may I add that his cousin Sakura was the only other mother figure besides me that he had?! The biggest, the most horrible part of this all is our enemies. All the youkai that covet the Western Lands, and it's throne, that belongs to you and then to Sesshoumaru, followed you, watched you, seen you in your most vulnerable times.they know your weaknesses.and they see how it's affected Sesshoumaru. They keep watch over Himeko your second wife, and her hanyou pup, Inuyasha. They will attack! It's a matter of when! Now do you understand?" Setsuna was exausted. She didn't know what else to say to her once husband. He either understood these consequences or He did not. He was not careful on the Earth Plane, and He seemed to not care. It would not bode well for the families involved.it would not bode well for the Western Lands or the Earth Plane.at all.  
Inu no Taisho slowly rose, gaining His composure. "Setsuna," He replied, " I will train our son to be the best youkai.better than I.better than you. He will succeed in His destiny, and He will be the great ruler of the Western Lands that I never was, no matter who says otherwise." He spoke well and with noble intent. His hand was on the sword at His side. "And I will train Inuyasha as well. I will teach both to be fine young men, and noble and true. To be loving and compassionate to each other. To be brothers and not enemies."  
"We shall see, Inu no Taisho, we shall see."  
  
At that moment Inu no Taisho awoke to a splash in his face from the now purified Sesshoumaru emerging from the water. Inu no Taisho looked at him and gave a short and low growl. "What was that for?"  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "to wake you up. You were speaking about mother in your sleep." He dressed, but was smiling.something that Inu no Taisho had not seen for so long! "Thank you father, thank you for apologizing for not being there for me or for her." He was fully dressed and gave a bow of respect to His father.  
Inu no Taisho looked away as tears swelled in His eyes. He let them fall. Then He turned back to His son. "Sesshoumaru," He changed to His human form, "it is time we proceed to the palace. I had a messenger say we'd be there by this evening." He looked up upon the rocky mountain somewhat in the distance. There upon it was a glistening palace of pristine noble blue and gold with scarlet trims. That was the Palace of the Western Lands.  
"Father?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Yes, my son?"  
"Did you love my mother?"  
Inu no Taisho cried, but choked back his sobs.He nodded and replied weakly "yes." He looked at His young man of a son. 10 years old now. It was time He grew up. And it was like yesterday He was only pitter- pattering around the palace and the gardens.Inu no Taisho was very proud, and very scared. Setsuna's voice had warning to it. What was the warning. The youkai that followed Him.were they truly powerful enough to get through Him? His sons? What could He give His children that they would hold fast to, that would remind them of Him.So many questions, so little time, He felt.  
Sesshoumaru's own eyes softened, and he smiled, but no more. "Father, another question, do you love me in truth?"  
Inu no Taisho was shocked by these questions.but then he realized what Setsuna had said. No, he was gone from Sesshoumaru's life for six months, and when He came back, He uprooted the child to a new home, a new mother, and a new brother on the way. He was uprooted to live amongst humans. Humans that neither wished or was too afraid to learn about Him and befriend Him. It all hit Inu no Taisho now. "My Kami, Sesshoumaru!" He exclaimed and sobbed, rushing for his son, embracing him tightly. "Yes! I love you more than all the world!"  
Sesshoumaru smiled weakly. He returned the embrace. "Thank you Father." That was all He said.  
Inu no Taisho wondered, ::But does He love me?:: That was a question maybe Setsuna could answer later. Maybe it was a question that would never have an answer, or there would be an unacceptable answer. ::Sesshoumaru.:: 


End file.
